


Das Auto.

by MarcellaBianca



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Has Issues, kissing is dumb, stupid bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/pseuds/MarcellaBianca
Summary: "They should make out," Sam says, suddenly, from the front seat. Bucky nearly bites a hole in his tongue.What really went on in that Volkswagen Beetle when Steve retrieved his gear from Sharon.





	Das Auto.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to write a straight Bucky rooting for Steve to get his swerve on.

Bucky clenches his jaw and slides to the other end of the backseat. His entire being hurts - the shoulder where he'd been clamped in that vise, his head from stress, his back and ribs from how hard he and Steve had hit the water. Every single molecule, every atom aches.

Now he’s in the back of a Volkswagen Beetle, with a guy he'd literally drop-kicked off a building, watching his best friend try to demonstrate even a modicum of game to a woman.

All in all, though, a slow Tuesday, considering where he's been. What he's been.

He studies the tableau unfolding outside the car. Bucky doesn't know Sharon that well, but if she's Peggy's niece, she is not one to be fucked with. Steve seems to know it, too; his whole body is leaning forward, paying attention with rapt sincerity - the kind only Steve Rogers can pull off without looking like an asshat. It's stiff, though, like he wants to occupy more of her airspace and is absolutely terrified of doing so. Bucky suppresses a sigh.

It's all so utterly bizarre, watching Steve try to mack on a woman, but it's strangely comforting too. Back in Brooklyn, Bucky was a troublemaker, but it was always excused for roguish charm, and the girls seemed to love it (and Bucky loved them, loved every single one of them, even the ones he met when he was The Asset).

Steve was the one that got thrown in jail multiple times, who fought and argued with so much passion it frightened Bucky sometimes, especially when it went to his lungs.

Sure, he knew how to make big, heroic speeches, but put a dame with red lipstick in front of him and Steve would gasp like a dying fish. Bucky always thought that he'd get over it. 

Even when Steve got big, that tendency to choke up around girls never changed. Even with Peggy, but that was to be expected - she could make any man fall to their knees. But now, with Sharon, Bucky can see a bit more relaxation in Steve’s stance. Like he's going to do something. It makes Bucky lean forward in his tiny cramped space, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

"They should make out," Sam says, suddenly, from the front seat. Bucky nearly bites a hole in his tongue.

"They won't," he responds, once he remembers how words work. "You don't know Steve."

"I know Steve now," Sam responds.

"Probably isn't much different. He can't talk to women. Would rather throw himself into a lake of fire than talk to a woman."

"Yeah, but does that look like a guy who wants to go swimming?" Sam gestures to the front of the car.

Bucky leans forward, crowding into Sam's space ("Come on, man") and studies Steve's body.

"What the fuck is that look," he murmurs to himself. 

"What look?"

"That look. The look that he's got that's all 'aw shucks.' Like he's all innocent. He hasn't had an innocent bone in his body since 1918."

"Good to know some things didn't change when he achieved full HP."

"Nothing about Steve changed. Just got bigger, that's all."

They watch the strange, yet romantic scene for a few more seconds.

"Steve blushes all the way down to his underwear, you know."

"Of course I know. How do  _you_ know?" 

"I've been in locker rooms with the guy. Any time someone gives him too much of a compliment he goes red all over. It'd be cute if it weren't so annoying."

"Why are you telling me this, Sam?" Bucky stares at his metal arm, wondering with slight hysteria how much force he’d need to punch himself in the face until he blacked out. Probably not much.

"I figured we should have something to talk about,” Sam went on, completely oblivious to Bucky contemplating armed suicide. (Heh. “Armed.” Bucky cracked himself up.)

"You picked  _this_ _?"_

"What?"

"Sam. It's okay to just sit in  _silence_ sometimes."

"I work at the VA. I like to talk."

"What the fuck are they doing out there?" Bucky, inches forward toward Sam's seat.

Sam swivels his head around like a particularly bitchy owl, and gives him a death stare that is both bitchy  _and_ owlish. "Fucked if I know. Move back.”

”At least make it easier to hear.”

”I'm not rolling down these windows."

"Be cooler in here if you did."

"Maybe I don't want to give you the satisfaction."

"Maybe you need to shut the fuck up-"

"Bucky," Sam hisses, pointing towards the window, as Steve reaches out to Sharon. " _Bucky_. He's gonna do it." 

They both stare, bug-eyed.

"Do it," Sam whispers.

"Come on, you punk."

"Bucky, he's gonna do it."

"Do it, Steve."

"He's going for it -"

When Steve's lips touches Sharon's, Bucky rips off a piece of the headrest he didn't realize he was gripping. Sam lets out a whoop, and smacks the dashboard, as Sharon curls her palm across Steve’s cheek and pulls him for a kiss that feels like both a vow and an apology.

"We're never going to let him hear the end of this," Sam hisses with vicious glee. "I want to take a picture of this and put it on a mug.”

”A mug? No. Put it on a flag.”

”The side of a bus.”

”A plane.”

”Man,” Sam smirks, “Nat is gonna lose her shit.”

They go silent for a moment, remembering that right now, nothing is certain. Right now, they're running away from Nat, from Tony, from everything. 

But when Steve lets Sharon go, and turns to face them, Bucky couldn't care less. He grins like a cat who got the cream, and Steve smiles back, bashful and youthful and looking so much like that kid he knew from so long ago, the one who never ran from a fight, even if it meant risking life and limb.

Bucky finally got to see his best friend get the girl.

After seventy years of not knowing his own goddamn name.

From the back of a beat-up Volkswagen Beetle. 

As a wanted fugitive.

What a fucking world.

*

When Steve gets back in the car, he won’t look at either of them.

They ride off in silence, Steve staring straight ahead, a blush pinking his ears. Sam won’t say anything, he’s too polite, but his shoulders are practically shaking with amusement. And Bucky - well, Bucky lasts ten miles before he cracks.

"Was there tongue?" 

From the front seat, Sam makes a noise caught halfway between a snort and a squawk. Steve's neck goes maroon.

There's dead quiet for all of ten seconds before Steve finally utters, "You bet your ass there was."

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Das Auto" or "The Car" was, for a time, the official slogan of Volkswagen.


End file.
